Harry Potter and the calling of the rings
by Nokturne Kali-666
Summary: Arkantos-you think that they wouldn't make it to Atlantis?
1. The ring to Mr Potter

Harry Potter and the Call of the Ring

-First part, The song of the rings

Note: Harry Potter and any character that appears is from J K Rowling...and Warner Brothers pictures...and the other characters are mine!!!

Chapter 1- The Ring to Mr Potter

The hammers move more.

"UP AND DOWN! UP AND DOWN

ITS TIME TO WORK OUT, TIME TO WORK OUT

ELVES GOBLINS AND ORCS COME TO THE CALL

UP AND DOWN! UP AND DOWN!

ITS TIME TO WORK OUT, TIME TO WORK OUT"

"MORE FIRE HERE!!"

"WE NEED MORE SILVER!!!"

"PASS ME THE HAMMER, YOU IDIOT ORC!!"

Elves, goblins, smallest fairies and awfull orcs were hammering, punching, cleanin, watering and more in the hot and big rock chamber.  
One of them, possible the Master of metalwork of the place, smile.

He was old, decrepit and really nasty, but at the same time, elegant and smooth.

How old he was? Well...

"How many time you worked to the service to our Queen, sir Lerogtas?How older are you?"

"Im pretty old, my little girl...most older than you could think..."

"MY MASTER, WE FINISH THE SNAKE RING!!"

A pretty young elf commed with a beautyfull smerald ring in a silver pillow.

The ring hadded the shape of snake drawned in silver and hadded smallest runs writed on it.

"Give it to me!"

The master taked the ring and put it near the fire to read all the runs.

"This is the Snake Ring, a perfect ring to a king...make it lost and let it call someone to use it"

"YES SIR!"  
The elf runned out taking the ring with him.

"SIR, MASTER, WE FINISH THE BIG RING!"

The sir walked near the biggest caulderon and with metal claws he taked out a beautyfull golden ring.

"This ring is the one that our Master wants to gift Harry Potter...Put some phoenix ashes and feathers during is hotting in. The power of the Phoenix will be enough to the Big Ring"

The elfs and goblins continue working hard.  
The sir getted to a curled stair and starts to go upstairs slowly with a little little box in his both hands.

"My master will be happy when I give to her the Big Ring to Mr Potter...I worked sixteen years just to make it..."The old man sigh"Sixteen years, three months and two weeks, truelly talking...ah, and one day, thirteen hours and twenty minutes with five seconds"

"Oh come on, it couldn't be all that time to make an inocent looking ring!!"

"AN INOCENT LOOKING RING?!"The old man finally looked angry"THIS RING IS SO POWERFULL AND IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTROL! YOU DON'T KNOW RUNS, ARE YA?!"

"er...no"

"In the meeting room of my master you gonna see...and you gonna get that it isn't any little stupid ringy!"

"Ok, if you say it..."

"The ring have the interior with phoenix's voice strings, ashes and feathers, all maked up in hot melting gold.The result is this tipe of ring...a Dark Lord Ring, a ring to prince, a truely gift for a king, an unvaluable treasure to any person...this ring gives power and ask power as response"

"But it isn't to dangereous to a just sixteen old boy?"

"DANGEREOUS?! YOU SAID THAT IT WAS JUST AN INNOCENT LOOKING RING,LUTHIRIEN!"

The girl just sighted angry.  
Althought being a woman,Luthirien was a pretty young and thought elf smith.  
Black shiny hair, with the shining of the raven's feathers in the moonshine.

Deep purple eyes, purple as violets and amethyst.

She was beautyfull as all elf and the common pointed ears.

"Whasthert iranum?"(Who is there?)

"Lerogtas, son of Haragtás and Luthirien, daugher of Faragén"

"Coromet!"(Pass on!)

The two passed the big wooden door.

Althought many years of war passed, the big castle was pretty well.

The Master Room wasn't an exception.

Possible millions of wars the castle lived and it stonewalls are stained with blood.

It was a long deep hall that at the end hadded the throne.

All in the corners were statues of animals.

Dragons, unicorns, quimeras, harpies and much more.

The dragons have its mouth open with real fire.

The unicorns were running.

The throne hadded a small stair to it.

In one side was another throne, but not so pretty.

In the other side, to the left, was a small throne to.

In the big throne, with a long black gawn with golden shapes, was the Master.

She was beautyfull.

Nothing will negate it.

In her side was a big golden stick with a big and strong raven.At her other side was a big black panther.

"Lerogtas, Luthirien, is my Big Gift finish?"

"Yes my lady, the Big Ring of the Phoenix had been finished..."Lerogtas passed the box to Luthirien, who put the box in the first step of the big stair.

The big raven goed down and taked the box with its pretty big claws.

The raven gived the box to the madam, who open it and taked out the ring.

It was an ordinary looking golden ring.Suddenly, it started to shine and many runs appeared when after was all plain.

"One ring to control the Power, one Power to control one ring.The ashes, the strings, the feathers and the blood.The power, the fire, the hate and lust.All the feelings of one person will change it all"The woman readed slowly"This ring will make mr Potter the most powerfull wizard in the magic world...but...it also carry one damn.The ring will control him and will make him a true man...but the battle is near and he will do anything that he can.The Second War will start when he wear the Big Ring.

"But, Lord Voldemort is near...he just need to hand up, take out the ring...and the world will be lost.

"This gonna be the Damn of the Ring...Harry must need to take care now...Althought his dear godfather is dead, he MUST need to get up and stand with the killers.

"This ring is his gift...but he must gonna need some help to find it and take care of it..."

"You're right, dear Black Phoenix, Queen of the Rings"

Albus Dumbledore entered and Lergotas and Luthirien get back.

"I gonna get sure that he recive it...And that Voldemort will never gonna find his way to his ringfinger, thats for sure.

"But its true, the war will start when Harry wear the ring...its a damn, an awfull damn, but its the destiny"

"And nothing the wizards can do to defeat destiny and death, dear Dumbledore, Masterhead of Hogwarts"

"You're right, dear Black Phoenix.The destiny is possible the true god, or worst, is the god and the devil.Its dangereus and, at same time, the ally of the good and the bad person. The destiny is possible the true god of all earth, but the destiny is telling that the war must start...and if the Destiny decides, this war will be wonned by the good ones and no by the bad guys"  
Black Phoenix smile slowly and look the ring.

"Aragta iraldon epharin eolg dertaigth tar omartis ogliste erolt"(the things will become bad if we don't get sure it is sended) the woman looked the big raven"Take, my dear Black Feather, raven friend, get sure that it gets to mr potter in his birthday"

The raven only maked a noise with the peck.

"Yes!"The raven taked the ring with its sharp peck and fly away throught a window.

"The ring had been sended...the destiny is tossed! Now the life of the magic world and muggle world its gonna be in the hands of a young boy...Kithaán Igartis Irt"

"If you excuse me, dear Black Phoenix, I must left"Dumbledore walk to a deep shadowns near and dissapear as quick as the wind moves the grass.

"The birds starts to fly more high, the cats are nerveus and the babies are crying...they fell the war and the danger...Please, Lurithien,Lergotas, prepair Draganoth to a big flight"

"YES MY MASTER!"

The two elves runned out and the panther looked Black Phoenix.

"Kali, my dear panther...its time that the Panther of Kali get back to the muggles world!"

The panther roars happy and getted up of the ground.

"The dragon is ready to leave, my master"

"Thanks, Faragoth..."The woman walked slowly to the balcony near and a big and pretty nazgul-tipe dragon landed near her"DRAGANOTH, FLY AS THE WIND OF DEATH!"

The dragon maked a deep growl and the woman with the panther flew out of the big rock castle.

AND?!

Well..this is the story...lets see what will happen!!!


	2. Animaraider

Second chap-Animaraider

Summary:The ring still on the way to Harry and Black Phoenix is riding to a unknowed place....mmm

A big volcan were spitting fire and at a big door was waiting Draganoth with Kali.

In the flaming interior, passing a big bridge, at the center of a rock altar, was Black Phoenix, talking to a shadown.

"My dear master, I want to know that the elements says...does the bloody panther of the greatest godess kali must return?"

"The fire, the water, the air, the earth and heart of Gaia tells that the Animaraiders must get back...its the well of Gaia and if Gaia decide it, we must make it"

"Phagár, this is not anymore the problems of Gaia"

A young man pass on.

It was tall, elegant, with black hair that finish in his shoulders and his eyes were yellow.

He was wearing a long golden cloak and tied with a black rope.

"Windpaw...the rider of the Fire Cheetah, Farthir...I thought you were at Africa"

"No, I commed when Kithaán, yes, Kithaán, tell me in a dream that its time that the Animaraiders get back...we can't allow that the magicians, so friends of us, die in hands of a stupid decrepit old wizard!"

"It will truelly unhonorial that, my dear Windpaw...The rings of the Animaraiders are waiting to be again in the fingers of their owners"Phagár getted out of the shadowns, carrying a big wooden box.

He was old, really old.He was truely an indian-looking man, with the common skin colour and with a strong black hair, pretty long black hair.

"Here are the rings, saved each in small boxes of gold.The two must flight all around the world and find the Animaraiders...this is the only that I could do, becouse Im to old to ride, my dear ridefriends"

The old Phagár gived the box to Black Phoenix, who take it with big care.

"Go, my dears, go and give again the rings to their ringowners again...its time that the Animaraiders made something to change the world"

Harry was reading 'A magic of history' about another tipes of wizards.

It was possible 4.00 am, that its kind of boring time to read(I tell you).

The best he could do was trying to keep awake, but the lesson was pretty good and intresting.

_There are possible fifty tipe of wizard kind._

_There're beast like quimeras, griffon, dragons._

_There're are the part human like centaurs, minotaurs._

_There're are many tipes._

_But the most special and legendary are the Animaraiders, the Raiders of Nature, the Warriors of Gaia._

_The animaraiders are like the valkires.They ride to the place of battle and heal the damaged, but attack, something that the valkires don't really do.And the animaraiders give special care to their hability to ride an specific animal._

_All animal can be rided, except the really weakest one, like giraffes, singing birds like nighthingales and most insects._

_Only a few of the Animaraiders can ride an insect._

_The insects are probably the worst monture that the Raiders can have, becouse they are pretty easy to kill._

_The favorite animals of the Animaraiders are possible the felines and dogs.The reason is that the two tipe can attack really easy the enemies.The cats have their claws in all case, and the dogs can't really do much with Behemouths and Snaraks._

_Knowed Animaraiders are Poseidon,Zeus, Apolo.The Animaraiders don't like really much threat with humans._

_It's knowed just one fight where humans and Animaraiders fighted to an specific enemy.It was during 200 ac and 210 ac, the years where the mad wizard Hisperidés, with a full army of powerfull creatures, tried to defeat the humans and do the magician rule the world._

_But his fight didn't go well._

_The Animaraiders commed to the rescue of the humans and do Paltró, the leader of the muggles, make a treat with Hisperidés._

_The humans accept the magicians and magicians accept the muggles.The wizards will do the possible to control the too many creatures that Hisperidés maked to the war and get sure that not both, muggles and wizards, get damaged, hurted or even killed._

_The treat was fair, so the muggle world and wizard world was separed, but they will never fight again._

_The Animaraiders dissapeared after this match, but leaved the secret to find them when again the things look lost and its secure that the two worlds are near to crush._

_This secret was just a big roll of papyrus that the egipcians writed and saved in a really deep part of Egypt.This papyrus, althought all years, its well and still shinny and clean, like only seconds passed when it was writed._

_Many wizards and humans tried to find it, without exit, until 1890, when a young wizard called Harold Heraldian found out the way to get in and out of the deep dungeon._

_He commed out of the hole with a big rock box in his arms and after open it, they found the papire._

_Here is the words that it says in pure egiptian hieroglific:_

_The wind is blowing deep and it shout_

_the earth its tembling and punching the ground_

_the fire its burning with fury and hate_

_the water its punching the rocks and they call_

_'The animaraiders must come' they shout_

_'we are in danger and kithaán feel it'_

_And when air,earth,water and fire_

_do the Big Silence_

_The rings of the raiders will get back_

_and the Raiders of Nature will ride again_

_The Warriors of Gaia will come to the call_

_That was their promisse_

_and the promisse they will do'_

Harry stop reading.This was possible the most unboring thing of History of Magic.

Riders of animals, keepers of the good and fair, possible the perfect image of a Knight...who don't find it intresting?

He continue reading.

_The Animaraiders live in a paralel world called Deersenai(The Earth of God).Many times the wizards tried, with no results, to get to the promise land._

_But the Animaraiders watch that no one than the ones who dies can enter._

_Its telled that only the one that survive to the Killer Charm( that looked the death in front of him and survived, but loosing everything) will gain the honor to visit the Animaraiders in the tower of Buriinm, the Marfil Tower, where the Animaraiders live under the kingdom of Phagár Ereminth Salariib,the rider of the tigress Durga Sakti._

_But the Animaraiders never had a rest...not until the one that survived goes to the Buriinm Tower and prove his brave in front of Phagár..._

Harry stopped reading.

The one who survived the Killer Charm?That must be him...if he could only get to Deersenai, prove his brave, defeat the beast that Phagár had...he will become a knight...a big and powerfull knight...and why not? a king...

Suddenly the scratch of bird paws in the window make him stop building castles in the air.

It was a big beautyfull raven, with shinny black wings and with a strange armor that covered his chest, wings, back and his face.

It was only silver, and in the head was a helmet in form of raven face, pretty sharp and scary.

Harry opened the window and the raven come in.

It hadded the size of an eagle or a swan, a big raven with beautyfull shape and with a brave look.

The raven look Harry with its black eyes, maked a growl and jumped in his bed.

"Mr Harry Potter, I think so?"the raven telled in perfect human lenguage.

"Your thoughts are right, raven, I'm Harry Potter...who are you?"

"My name is Black Feather,messanger of the Animaraider and Queen of Rings Black Phoenix.I got a present from her to you"

The raven moved a side, finding something in a small velvet bag.

It taked a big shinny golden ring.

"This is a ring of pure gold, usefull and it combines with almost anything...oh, and it shines really badly!"

"Oh, ok" Harry telled more to himself"So, I wear it with my sleep cloaks or with my beautyfull tacons shoes that I use at midnight when I go to work at Soho?"He says the last thing in a girly voice.

"Pretty sarcastic your thing, eh...but its a gift and my master will be angered if you don't wear it"

"Oh..."Harry taked the ring"It isn't like the Lord of the Rings, are it?"

"NO SIR, OF COURSE NOT!!"The raven maked a growl"Its a ring, but you must take care of it, becouse its magical and it gives special power to the ones who uses it!"

"Oh, so it wasn't like the Lord of the Rings?"

"Er well...anyone could make a mistake...even ravens!"Black Feather maked another growl and look Harry...really deep minutes passed the two looking each others when..."SO, WHAT IN THE FUCKIN BLODDY HELL OF SATAN, LILITH, BELCEBUTH, PAN, DIONISOS, LEVIATHAN, MOLOCH, ZARACH BAAL THARAGHT AND MORE ARE YA FUCKIN WAITING TO WEAR THE RING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry looked the raven and look the shining ring.

"You don't needed to be like that.."Harry slip slowly the finger and fell suddenly the warm of a hot bath tub.And he hear it.The song of the phoenix.

It started to grew more and more big, like if...

I LEAVE YOU THE WISHES TO KNOW!!!!

and becouse I don't know what to write!!

R & R!!!(Allowed any kind of critic, included 'GET BACK TO ARGENTINA, DAMN GIRL!' or 'I want to fuck you, where we could met?' or even 'What I doing here?')


	3. Black Phoenix

Third Chap-Black Phoenix

Author small note:

I want to thanks Canuto-90 and Thanos Fark Seid...

And I want to tell something.

Yes, I Argentinean (As you could see in my story, I have grammar problems) and I want specially to tell something.

Although I really hate write in English, I write on it...so, be nice when you review (You could tell everything that you can, except for the porn).

I write short chaps really...any ideas, tell please!

That's all I want to say and...oh yes, Buena Caza!

The growl begins to be clearer.

The phoenix song.

Could it be a Phoenix outside?

The light of the moon become lighter and shinny.

The window broke and a bright ray spotted Harry.

"Harry Potter, I think"

He looked outside and see in front of him the most beautiful woman that he never sawed in his life.

She was tall, thin and with long black hair that had the shine of the raven's feather.

Her eyes where feline ones, bright, shinny, like the cat eye in front of its kitten.

Shinny as bright emeralds.

She wearied armor that had shaped the figure of a panther.

In one hand was a long spear and in the other was a shield.

"I...I am Harry...yes..."

"Sleipnir!"

Horse growls down the window respond the call.

"Jump dear"

"But...My things..."

"Oh, I forget it...Lerogtas, Lurithien, help out!"

Suddenly two people appeared and with one wand move all things of Harry, Included Hedwig, get in place to left.

"Now, another excuse?"

"No"

"Well...in that case, prepare to ride...Sleipnir!" The horse responded" Jump now, Harry!"

Harry jumped and finished, painfully, in the back of the horse.

"Well...at least you don't break ya nuts...GET MOVE ON, KALI!"

He looked the rider.

Her 'horse' was a Panther with big raven wing.

The horse of Harry, Sleipnir, moved and big threstal's wing come out.

"WIND UP, UGIR ATNA!"

Fast, as wind blowing, the raiders get on air.

Lerogtas and Lurithien were upon a flying carpet with Harry's stuff.

"Where you will send me?"

"To Hogwarts, of course...Dumbledore want you there and now, so I come to get you a lift"

"A lift? A LIFT?" Harry shouted part hysterically and part laughing.

"Well...At least your uncles no..."

"THAT BOY AGAIN!!!"

"Well...what you were near to say?"

"Nothing...Do I say something?"

A bang makes them stop discussing.

"WHO LET THAT MAN GET WEAPONS?!"

"LEROGTAS, LUTHIRIEN, UP INTO THE SKY, NOW!"

Another bang almost hurt Harry.

"Its clear...you stay or you die..."

"He will fail shooting to the clouds"

Up there they go and behind a cloud they hide.

Many hours passed and Harry get the info that he must know.

Her name was Black Phoenix, Queen of Rings and the Animaraider of the Panther Kali.

Dumbledore and she have a friendship of years and he leaves her the work to get Harry to Hogwarts.

Her ring, The Phoenix Ring, give magic only the ones that have some Phoenix on them.

And Harry does, because the scar of him was made by a phoenix's feather wand. Some pieces of the damn that tried to kill him were of phoenix, so he had the phoenix's feather dust deep in his scar.

And when he almost get sleep upon Sleipnir...

"Wake up dear...And welcome again to Hogwarts"

Never Harry loved so much hear the name of Hogwarts.

Short chapter.

Okay, now, to the serious...

My brain is empty of ideas and I'm in a cyber cafe, so excuse me of this pretty short 


	4. The Hogwarts Ring Part I

**(This Story Data is bassed in my other stories. It had the principal things of the story, included if its a songfic, a poem, or something in the way...If you copy,remember to write that you take the idea from me. THANKS!)  
**

**STORY DATA**

**Story**:Harry Potter and the Call of the ring

**Chap**:The Hogwarts Ring **Chap n**:4

**By**:CheshireKat666

**Gengre**:I really can't remember...

**Censor**:ALL PEOPLE

**Reasons of Censor**:HEY,ITS A HARRY POTTER STORY! YOU WAITED NC-17 STORIES?!

**songfic:no song:- by:-**

**Poem:- Poem name:- By:-**

**Summary**:.Harry gets to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can finally explain him what happens.And he recibe a little...surprise..._**R & R!!!!  
**_

****

Now, Harry was in the most secure place posible.

Hogwarts, his true home in some ways, was like his first day.

Turrets and towers with sparkling windows, the sound of the Forbiden Forest's leafs shaking with the blow of the wind...And the most confortable.

The Hagrid's hut had its only window sparkling.Hagrid was there to.

Never, after Sirius die, Harry feeled so secure, so safe, so protected by the power of an unexplicable magic.

"Here we are, honey...Now, Kali, get down and you two better get secure the packs"

"Yes master!"

The two land slowly.

Harry get down the panther, who growled as its big raven wings dissapears.

The woman looked Harry with that sweet honey-taste look that looks to talk when she no open her mouth.

Lurithien and Legoratas land near them and the magic carpet dissapears.

The two take Harry's trunk and Hedwig cage and the panther, the Animaraider,the two elfs with a trunk and a cage with a owl and Harry walk to the first door of the castle.

A raven landed in a broken brench and maked a growl.

It hadded a note in its peck, so it must be a messanger raven.

The woman take the note and the raven fly away.

"Okay...Phagár says that they getted all the others...I will stay a little and then leave"

"You know Phagár?"

"Who don't know him? He is fair, just...he is a true king really...but sometimes it scare me his so secure face..."The woman sigh and look to the high up full moon"Kthaán Dergs It,my dear Harry...if the destiny decides this war, we must do it.We're just humans,nothing more.Last borned,weak...I hope that the things no get worst"  
"But...who could corrupt Salariib?"  
Black Phoenix look Harry and a strong wind blows,moving her hair and give her a strange mistic look.  
"There are things worst than Voldemort,Harry...He hears the Black Ring calling him,whisper him,tentemptin him...Something worst than himself is controling him..."  
"Most worst than Voldemort?"  
"Many but many years ago, God maked seven angels to replace the vacant place of Lucifer.As you know,Lucifer was pretty stronger and he comand a big part of the Heaven Kingdom...so big,that it needed seven stronger angels to control each part.But the evil brother of the Great God of Justice,Netleaoprakhúnum, maked one ring for each angel,threating God.  
"Each ring was evil,pure and diabolic evil...If you touch them, it burns as hell.And the seven rings corrupted the angels,doing them try to command all Heaven.  
"God wins the battle and take out the Seven Hearts of them.The Hearts were the only that could wake them up again and continue destroying the Heaven Kingdom"  
"What is the Black Ring?"  
"Its a ring that my father,the God Paragushtaá and Vulcano smith together.The Black Ring is the best weapon that Voldemort could want...but he don't know that its just a ring if its no into the Egg"  
"The Egg?"  
"I will tell you sometime,young Wizard"The doors open and Argus Filch looks impressed the big comitive.  
Miss Norris wasn't happy to see that big panther that had an armor,but Kali put her in place with a pretty nasty growl that do Filch and Norris run away.  
They go in front of the director's office statue and it waken up suddenly when it hears steps.  
"Panther of Kali,you,beast..."  
That was enough to the poor statue that looked scared the woman and get aside.  
"We will search McGonagall,master"  
The two elves leave with the trunk and the cage.  
"Come in,Black Phoenix!"  
The three get into the stairs and getted in front of the office door.  
Passed in and found Dumbledore pretty awake.  
"Miss Black Phoenix...May I talk with you both?"  
"Yes,Dumbledore.I think that we can,but be quick,I have to go and met with Phagár"  
"Had a seat"  
The two sit obedient in the chintz chairs that appeared suddenly and Kali sit like a lovely dog near her owner.

"Now,Harry must have his questions,so please, if you mind Phoenix,lets hear what he wants to tell us"

Harry looked around.  
All the last headmasters where looking him,fearing a explossion of hate like last time.  
The noisy silver stuffs where in their small tables and in a bird stick, looking him, was Fawkes.  
"I just want to know why you give me this ring...and why it is for me?"  
"Well,I will tell you.A young mind like yours can't be tammed like a dog.  
"Many but many years ago, it existed a war between angels.Seven angels to control seven natures and powers.But all of them were corrupted by a Ring,the Black Ring.  
"The Black Ring was the pure and true evil in the world.All the power of darkness is in that ring.But it existed one to face it.  
"The White Ring.The Ring of the pure and the ones that you can trust.The two rings borned of the Big Ring, the Jirhoggtuen or to English,the Controler.  
"The Big Ring was maked two slice many but many centuries ago,when the earth was young.  
"The Black Ring and the White Ring are destinated to revive each a mythologic animal.  
"The Black Ring revives from its Egg the Big Snake,Lirchbriteaá and the White revives the Big Eagle,Horimuúr.  
"But,the two together wake up Kithaán,the true owner of each...that is why the Rings of Power exist, to get sure that Kithaán no wake up and destroy the universes"  
Harry really can't get it.  
To explain his face I'll tell you the following:  
HUMA SAPA DOROGO LAPA INA LERA IMA PALA OPA NAMA NAPA TALA!!!  
What face you will have if someone say you this in the middle of the street in front of all people..oh,and it dress funny?

That face have Harry.  
"The Rings of Power are just rings with special powers.Your ring, The Phoenix Ring,can make you have,for example,the animagus form of a phoenix or even give you wings or why not, make you sing like a phoenix.They are many rings, but the most powerfull and dangerous are the Fire Rings, like yours.  
"You will possible make wandless magic with the ring, so you must take care of your feelings"  
"And that is why I stay,specially"The woman maked a move with her hand and a wooden box appeared in her hand"I have for Harry some stuff that will help him to get rid a bit of Voldemort.  
"Some books of how to become an Animagus and Unforgible charms...  
"And the principal..."The woman taked out slowly a strange shining egg"An Egiptian Phoenix egg"  
"An Egiptian Phoenix egg?But...they were extint..."  
"Remember to what person are you talking Dumbledore...I'm the Black Phoenix,Queen of the Rings,Rider of Fire of Satan and Animaraider of the Panther Kali.I'm the mother of that birds..."  
The egg was golden,beautyfull,shiny as the sun.  
"To make it get out,Harry,you must put your Ring near it"  
He aproach slowly the egg and the ring touch it just a second.  
It starts to shine as the sun in the morning,red and then yellow with gold.  
As soon as it starts to shine,It starts to consume in a golden fire and a small bird was in.  
It hadded,as the feathers, flames and its peck and paws were golden.It was small,not ugly as the after ashes Fawkes.  
The bird make a deep sing and looked,for lucky,at Harry's green eyes.  
"Now this bird thinks that you're its mother...put it a name"  
"Its a female and it was hatched in the Phoenix nests from Toth.I almost have to give him my Panther if I no offer him a ring...and here it is the result.An Egiptian Phoenix Egg...what more you could want?!"  
"I will call her..."A long minute of silence"What name will be the best to her?"  
"Think in a famous bird.That are the best name to a magic bird.May I suggest Hela?"  
"Hela...I like the sound.Hela, the Phoenix!"  
"No,better Skadi"  
"Skadi was the winter god...Snow to a Phoenix?"  
"What do you suggest,Dumbledore?"  
"Really,if you want to be good, I suggest call her Freya,or Isis,or Tot"  
"OH,PLEASE,LET THE BIRD TALK!"  
"It talks?"  
"Hey, it was a toth's nest bird...what do you waited?"  
The silence run like the wind into the office.  
The bird make a deep growl again and try to fly without triumph.  
It falls in Harry's hand again and look him.  
"Setmes!"  
"Cool...a bird called setmes...CHANGE IT,CALL HER MAILEEN OR SOMETHING IN THE WAY!!!"  
"OK,ITS ENOUGH,CALL HER ATOM OR HORUS OR RA!"  
"I think that the chap must call 'name the phoenix!',doesn't?"  
"Oh,well..call her 'thing' until I get an idea!"  
"TUTMES!!"  
"Ready,thats enough...lets call her kilin!"  
"I WANT HUGH!"  
"Degels"  
"Degels?"  
"I was bored!"  
"SIVA!"  
"Ok,lets call her...slicky!"  
"That was stupid,Harry"  
"Bah,call her Efrit!"

"Efrit,I like the sound of that...You call Efrit!"  
"EFRIT!"  
"Finally...well,Efrit,Harry,Fawkes,Dumbledore...I must go...but I want to step again at Gryffindors common room again,so I go with you,Harry"  
"In that case, let me call a friend of Harry to give you a dinner,becouse you probably don't eat well Harry"  
"You're right,Dumbledore...I don't eat well at all this months"  
Dobby,the poor thing, with all the others elves maked a dinner to remember with delicious deer's steak to Kali,coals sprayed with fuel to Efrit,some really tasty food to the other two and Dobby,to his surprise and shock,was invited to eat with Winky.  
"Tell me,Black Phoenix,how you become an Animaraider?"  
"It's simple.You need to prove your power and decision.If you prove have potential with arms like spears,swords,Kriss or daggers or bow you can be in the Champion's Tournament,where you fight agains any enemy that the Council of Jungle brings up.Last year it were Behemouths,some cyclops and more...This year its sure that it will be a really happy and fluffy dragon that waits to make you a toast...That was Shegirt,but it was killed by a champion,so this year will be Nidhogg,the Elkrin Dragon...Many times we get dragons and that champions defeat them,so we must take care this time...We can't have to much Animaraiders.Imagine,a giant force to control all universe"  
"How many champions present?"  
"Many many...they are always more than 1.000 and they come from different universe with their monture's animals"  
"I can be an Animaraider?"  
"Only if you know how to fight with arms.In case that you win, you recibe an armour with your animal that it choose you.I remember when I was choosed by the Panther Armour...god,I was nerveous as hell!"  
"It is pretty bad be watched in the sorting ceremony...I don't belive that being choosed by your armour could be best!"  
"Yeah...I think that if you want to be an Animaraider I'll teach you somethings...You have saturday free?"  
"All the weekend,Black Phoenix"  
"Call me Blacky or Phoenix,dear"Black Phoenix stop eating and get up"Come on,lets go to the common room!"  
The two go up and suddenly,don't know why,Harry looked at her body.  
Never, after that three or more hours that they passed he notice that she was beautyfull.  
Her silk skin that when touched it was like touching the fur of a panther...her long two tails tied purple hair that moves with the wind...her little hips...her pretty uper butt that waits a man...prrrr...yeah,he was getting hot...possible to much beer...;¿)  
She stoped and look him.  
They where in the common room,alone, Kali and Efrit where near the fire, one sleeping and the other eating the coals.  
"What happens, James, you want something or you just starts to think?"  
Harry looked her.Never someone called him James.  
Never.  
She was in one that pretty chairs of the place, near the fire like him.  
"I..."  
"I know when someone look me and wish me,little boy..I'm a Legerems"  
"Well..."  
Been discovered when you're looking a woman you want to fuck with that face of 'mmmm...nasty nasty'...well,that was horrible to him!  
She nookied Harry in the chair and look him directly with that panther eyes.  
"I'm a fierce panther,Harry...No let me get upon you or you will be wishing more all your life"  
He take her by the collar that she hadded and take her to him.  
"I will not be wishing more all my life..but I need it now, so..."  
"Dear,you know that it isn't right,why you do it?"  
"I need something to get out my pain...I tried with drugs, alcohol..."  
"Some sex wouldn't be bad, you say?"  
"It couldn't be bad, are it?"He said, trying to kiss her.She accepted and before he could,she getted out.  
"Pretty intelligent,you little brat.I must left...I can't have sex with something so young as you"  
"Why not?"  
"Becouse I don't like small dishes.Bye honey"  
The Panther and Black Phoenix left,leaving Harry and Efrit.  
"I NEED A WOMAN!!!"  
  
End of chap  
HA,POOR TOOSER!!!  
Well,that is the fourth chap...AND THE FINAL DEBUT OF MY STORY DATA!!! JEJEJEJJEEE!!!  
GOOD BYE O ADIOS AMIGO!!!


	5. The Hogwarts Ring Part II

**

* * *

STORY DATA**

**Story**:Harry Potter and the Call of the ring

**Chap**:The Hogwarts Ring II **Chap n**:5

**By**:CheshireKat666

**Gengre**:I really can't remember...

**Censor**:Be upper 13 to read it!

**Reasons of Censor**:It had some pornie things and some stuff that could be possible be offensive(I hope..)

**songfic:no song:- by:-**

**Poem:- Poem name:- By:-**

**Summary**:Now that Harry was at Hogwarts,Kali run out to met with Phagár and Dumbledore send Hagrid to pick up another student.This new student is really strange and...well..lets see what happens...  
It had a small song that reminds really bad Lord of the Rings...but I needed to have a fluffy thing!!!  
**_

* * *

_**

****

The girl look herself in the mirror.  
She was tall,white perl skin, deep black eyes and thin black painted lips.  
She really no had too much 'stuff'.She had just the necesary to make you look a little.  
Her clothes were,as you could possible suppose,black.And she had a baphomet or five-pointed set down star used in satanic rituals...to short, baphomet.  
"I really can't wait to step at Hogwarts..."She suddenly look her hair.Two devil horns come out of her head and a devil tail comed out from her back,whipping"Well...I think that I can't hide them...he"She taked out a really decorated wand with the draw of a dragon and a devil"Blood of Devil and Satan's one single hair...I gonna make some troubles around there,don't I?"  
"Really you will,my master"  
A strange elf come in.  
It hadded the down part of a brown goat with a fuzzy little tail.Two goat horns in its head and light brown eyes.To true,it was a Satire.  
"Master Inniyah,Master Egphrid wants to talk to you"  
"I'll go,Democlés"Inniyah get down with Democlés and a man was waiting her near the fire place.  
He was tall,long black hair and the same white-perl skin.His eye where yellow and the fire make them light like flames.  
"Dad..."  
"Voldemort thinks that with the Black Ring will be enough...but he don't know who does know where is the Egg"  
"No matter if he get the Egg...He don't know what to say to Open it"  
"But the Angels..."  
"Does the Angels come back?!"  
The man looked a side.  
"Yes, they are searching at the Riders of Satan...if its right what I think, a great war is inminnent,my dear Inniyah.I asked at Satan if I could change your magic school and he accept.Hogwarts could be the best school possible to you"  
"I will love to met Harry Potter.He sended back the soul of Riddle to Hell,in the Fire Fields"  
"I'm the director of Baphomet Wizardy and Witchcraft School,Inniyah...and as one I must go with you.That is why I call you.You want to travel in the Hogwarts Express?"  
"Yes,dad.Why not?"  
"In that case go up to your room..and please,Democlés,prepair the dinner"  
"Yes my lord"  
The door knocks really hard and Democlés look Egphrid.  
"Do I open?"  
"It must be Hagrid.Open"  
"Yes my lord!"The poor Democlés run to the door and open it.There it was,the big and sweet Hagrid,as big as his heart.  
"May I come in!"The giant pass with some difficult and sit in a couch"You come to take my little devil to Diagon Ally,do you?"  
"Yes sir.She have an Account at Gringotts and I think that with some books will be enough"  
"Take this so you buy her a pet.Go to Knockturn"  
"In that case,count with my help.I need to go to buy some stuff for Snape"  
Hagrid taked the bag of galleons and looked Inniyah.  
"You must be Inniyah,do you?"  
"You're right,Hagrid.Inniyah is the light of my dark days and she had enough knowledge of magic that at year six she gonna be"  
"Where you study,sweetheart?"  
"At Baphomet Wizardy and Witchcraft School,Hagrid"Inniyah smiled and her deep black eyes look him"I'm ready to go if you don't mind"  
"In that case we left.Sir Eghphrid good nights"  
"Good nights for you to,Hagrid.Democlés,go with her.I think that with Bach will be enough to the dinner"  
The satire smile and take Inniyah by the hand.  
The three left and Egphrid toss ashes of deads in the fireplace to feed up the fire.  
****

* * *

"So,first...I think that will be your money,Inniyah"  
"To Gringotts,in that case.Hurry up,Democlés!"  
The little satire run back them.Possible Inniyah could follow Hagrid,but the poor Democlés can't.He make some goat jumps and was at pair with them.  
The goblin looked with surprise the Satire and Inniyah.  
"Gondrilk will guide you.GONDRILK!!!"  
A young goblin come running and look Hagrid and the other two.  
"Guide them to safe number 666!"  
"Y-YES GRIPHOOK!"  
The poor young goblin was possible to trouble-maker to be shouted like that.He guide them to the safe.  
In the door was a gargoyle of silver.It hadded big rubies as eyes and marfil sharp fangs.  
"Who are you?"The Gargoyle asked with hard voice.  
"Inniyah Lillith Asgard"  
"Pass on"The Gargoyle was uppon a big rock.In the center of it a big hole appears.  
The young goblin insert a key and the rock dissapears.  
"It can't be more safety than this possible"A dragon was upon the gold.Hagrid's eyes where wet as if he gonna cry.  
"A DRAGON!"  
"Lady,you're the only that could ask him money"  
Democlés hide behind Hagrid with scare look.  
The dragon was black as darkness and its eyes red as big rubies.  
Long fangs and nails he hadded and from his nose really black smoke scapes.  
"Lady Inniyah...ask how much you want,please"  
"It could be fine two thousand seven houndred eighty galleons,three hundred sickles and two hundred knuts,Dargrian"  
The dragon take with its big claws some galleons,sickles and knuts.  
"Thank you,Dargrian"The girl tapped the head of the dragon and kiss the nose of Dargrian,where the smoke takes form of heart.  
"Take care, Inniyah!"  
They getted out and Hagrid looked impressed Inniyah.  
"You can kiss and talk to a dragon!That is something impossible!"  
"But Dargrian is a Hell Sulfur Dragon and that ones speaks and hear.It isn't like the other dragons"  
They getted to Knockturn at a pet shop.  
The man look the satire and look the girl possible to impressed.  
"Good morning, what pet do you want?"  
"I hope you have Hell beasts or a dragon"  
"Dragons egg I have...and Hell beast I have a lot.Pass on and look"  
The shopkeeper guide them both into a big and gigantic room where it was full of cages and glasses.  
"Look whatever you want, my lady"  
The shopkeeper left and Inniyah and Hagrid starts to look the cages.  
It were small black,red and gray funny devils with small wings, some cyclops, a balrog, a gargoyle maded of hard black rock.Some big snakes like black anacondas with red spots and a King Cobra all black and red.  
And a big King Cobra all white.Its draw was gold and silver and it was soo shiny.  
"A White Kanagrol.They are rare"  
"And pretty strange,I can say"  
"But I want an special pet...here it is"  
They were in front of a big cage.In it was a big black bird.  
It hadded a long red crest,with long legs of vulture and a long red peakok tail.  
Its peak was curve and sharp like a eagle peak.  
"What is that?"  
"A Igfrod"  
"Igfrod?"  
"In Pandemonium its called Nidgogrelt,Eyran or Pandemonium Raven.They're rare,truely talking.Even at Hell are at danger"  
"Why?"  
"They're hunted in the South continent...it says that its meat is really delicious.But they are impresionant beast"  
"You like this one,lady?"  
"Yes...how much it cost?"  
"Two thousend galleons"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Its okey,Hagrid.Dad give me three thousand.I buy also the cetrary kit"  
"That is...two thousand thirty galleons"  
"Thats okey"  
They left Callejon Knockturn and get the look of all the walkers with the silver cage of the bird,who was a male and recibed the name of Nidhogg.  
"Thanks of companion me,Hagrid!"  
"Its ok,Inniyah...we need to get your books.I think that you have a wand"  
"Yes.Dad gift it to me when my first year"The girl taked out her wand"Can we go to Ollivanders so he could see it?"  
"He would be impressed,really"  
They enter at Ollivander and the poor old men looked the wand impressed.  
"I think that blood of demon and satan's hair...this tipe of wand aren't selled even there"  
"It was a gift from Satan to my father.My dad is director of the Wizardy school at Pandemonium"  
"This wand is maded of silver and a demons tibia bone...more magic than this couldn't be possible"  
"Satan said that when its covered with blood of any tipe it could make anything that the persons want just wishing it"  
"Pretty good gift,eh...I will wish really that you gonna take care of it"  
"Of course I do.I always clean the bone and the silver.And always make some easy spells to keep it activated"  
"In that case,my lady,nothing I could say, except that good luck and please,whatever happens,take care of the wand"  
"Thanks"  
They lefted Ollivanders and getted to Flourish and Bolts.Inniyah taked Hagrid again to Callejon Knockturn to buy some black magic books.  
Althought the girl knew black magic ' she must keep reading so she could recibe from both schools'.  
After all that day of shopping, they lefted the Leaky Caulderon and getted back to Inniyah's mansion.  
"So,tell me,what is your entire name?"  
"My mother put me Inniyah Impathry Lillith,Adzarchlevin my last name...my dad just call me Inniyah"  
"Pretty long name,isn't it?"  
"Yes,but I love it...Mom died after I born.She only hadded forces to call my name and then left...She is at hell,of course,but I don't want to look her.I no love her as much as my dad"  
"Why?"  
"Mom was a Death Eater.I discover it when she died and my dad and I lefted to Hell after Voldemort's kill us.Satan telled me when I was at age of seven.I grewed at Hell,truelly.Dad converted in Director of Baphomet Wizardy and Witchcraft School after mostly twenty years of proffesor"  
"That is why you come back?"  
"Yes...I want to make Voldemort pay the death of me and my dad.Our bodies are burried down my house.I often go to look it and give it some touches so it looks more tetric.At Hallowen me and dad convert in devils and scary some people around.We take our bones out and make them dance with us...it was funny,really funny.I loved always to play with dad"  
"But why you stop?"  
Inniyah look Hagrid sad behind him.  
"Dad is worried about the things of the Rings...He can't even sleep sometimes becouse he fear to no found me at morning"  
"But why he could fear that?"  
"Me and dad have two rings.That rings are pretty important.They aren't really to much,but with them its more power to the enemies...and to Voldemort.That is why,when as child,they teach me the arts of weapons and magic"  
"I see...OH,I ALMOST FORGET IT!"  
Hagrid taked out from his cloak a red ticket.  
"Here's your ticket,madam...with this you cannot pass to Hogwarts"  
"Thanks,Hagrid"They were in front of the door to the big castle"Well...I think that we must say good bye until we met again"  
"I really will miss you,Inniyah"  
"Although you're a half-giant,you have so much good heart...I really will miss you until next time"Inniyah hugh Hagrid and only reached at his knees,but to Hagrid was enough to make him cry.  
"Please,sweetheart..."  
"I have a gift to Dumbledore from dad"She searched at her pocket and taked out a ruby.  
It was perfectly round and really well pulish.Shiny as it was near fire light.  
"This is a jewel from Satan.He says that with this it would be payed the favor that Dumbledores make to him by protecting me.Give it to him,please"  
"Of course I will,Inniyah...Good bye,and see you at september first!"  
Hagrid starts to walk away fast and Inniyah waved her hand cheerfully,during Democlés entered the things with Bach and another satire.  
"I can't wait to meet you,Harry Potter..."  
The girl getted into the house and the moon shine with power and bright light.Nidhogg maked a growl in its cage and starts to hums a song happy.  
The other four joined happy and starts to sing the song during they walk to the castle through the forest that sorround it.  
Althought they singed the song with the Hell Lenguage,here is the traduction to english.  
The song is traditional from Hell truelly,althought you possible think that hell is awful,they are magic and marvelus creatures.And this song is singed at the northen part,at the city of Satnas.Its singed when the workers go back home with the carts fulled of rice,milk,flavour and more.

"Back home,walkers  
back home we are  
the nest of the good and just  
are warm this night  
the fight was savage  
as the fire in the house  
but this night we're back home

Back home,the moon says  
back home you are  
the light of the window  
is shiny and bright  
and the bed is soft  
and the food is right  
this right back home you're  
  
Althought the bad guys  
tried to brings us down  
we give them the good kick  
and back home we are  
tomorrow the day will be good as this  
becouse we are back home tonight!  
  
Our cart is near to broke  
to many things we taked today back home  
rice,milk,flavor,sugar and honey  
we are taking to home today  
our donkey growls and sing with us  
back home,walkers, we are!  
  
The shining of moon says good nights  
and the last candle had burned out  
this night,my friends, will be to sleep  
becouse we are  
becouse we are  
becouse back home we are!"  
  
And up to the hill they go,with the bird,the bags, the three satires and the devil girl,all singing the back home song during from the forest the nightingale joined.

**

* * *

**  
END OF STORY!!  
  
A SONG! A SONG! A SONG!!!...AND I WRITE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
well,that is enought....READ AND REWIEW!!!! 


	6. The Hogwarts Ring Part III

**STORY DATA**

**Story**:Harry Potter and the Call of the ring

**Chap**:The Hogwarts Ring III **Chap n**:6  
**  
By**:Cheshire-Kat-666

**Gengre**:I really can't remember...

**Censor**:Be upper 13 to read it!

**Reasons of Censor**:Just becouse...well...I don't want that anybody read the history and after says 'You need a boy,are you?'

**songfic:no song:- by:-**

**Poem:- Poem name:- By:-**

**Summary**:The Hogwarts Ring needs to continue,but here we are...Dumbledore get the five rings of Hogwarts,Inniyah prepair the cases to left and Harry wants to be an animagus...I was short of inspiration.  
I correct the name of By: thing...I have that thing of use ,sorry.  
And about the gengre it will be changed...to action/adventure or action only...or adventure,or mistery...ok,drop it.  
I need to tell just something:  
Black Phoenix is The Bloody Panther of the Greatest Godess Kali and leader of the Order of the 13 animals.  
The 13 Animals will be in the story,so just to get you in the story,it was that.  
I buyed Fantastic Animals and Where to Find Them and I have some ideas to the next chap...he he...and I buy it with only 4,50 pesos!!!  
PATETICO,OR PATETICUS,OR JUST PATHETIC!!!!

* * *

****

"They are coming...they slip at the dust of the past...shadowns of doom...they whisper...shout...moan...groan...bite and talk...The end is near,I smell it"  
"They are humans...humans...humans that think that they have the power to destroy..."  
"They can only think of destroy and death..."  
"Only one thing could make possible the end of this war...."  
"The Hogwarts Ring"  
The five shadows look at the center of the black onix end table with shape of column.  
Five rings were placed,one of them,the biggest,at the center.  
One have the shape of a lion.Other the shape of an eagle.Other the shape of a snake and the last one have shape of a badger.  
The last one,the biggest one,was simple maded of gold.  
"Like the Black Phoenix says...four rings that chain to one,and one that chain at four...the Hogwarts Ring and its knights are again at the world"  
"When anything had been lost and the last powers of Hogwarts dissapears,the Hogwarts Rings will wake up again to fight against the Big Enemy"  
"We must notify Dumbledore about this...he could search around to get the Ring Users"  
"It isn't necesary,Chacal"  
Dumbledore enter in the big room.  
He was handing his wand with the lumos charm,making possible to the five shadowns be looked and look him.  
"The shades from the past are whispering again...they want to be again at the world...and they will be"  
"Only you can use the Hogwarts big Ring"  
"I think that Harry must have Griffindors one...we gonna search for the other three Ring Users"Dumbledore walked to the table and take the big golden ring"The most simple and common ring of all the four...but the most powerfull,as Sauron's ring"The ring started to shine and elfic characters could be readed.All shiny as if it was true fire.  
"One ring that tame at the Four.Four that tame to the Ring.One ring to control each of the four,to find the four and protect the Legendary Castle of Merlin,Hogwarts"  
"All that says in the ring?"  
"Yes,Raven...Now,search for Panther!"  
"YES MY LORD!!!"  
The five shadowns shine and take different animagus form.

One was a big eagle-sized raven.  
Other was a black shadown chacal.  
Other was a big lion with black hair.  
Other a big black goat.  
And the last one was taked by the ravens claws,a really big pirahna with the size of a dolphin.  
Dumbledore slip the ring into his finger and starts to walk away.He rised his wand before left and the five big torchs turn off.  
**

* * *

**  
Inniyah was reading by possible two thousend millions of times The Satanic Bible.  
She was bored and she can't wait to be at Hogwarts.She heared that the worst house was Slytherin and the best Gryffindor.The nice was Hugglepuff and the medium was Rawenclaw.  
Although she really want to be at Gryfindor, she will possible gonna be set at slytherin...she was a devil,after all,and a parseltounge as all demon.  
"You will be possible at Gryffindor,my master.You're to brave and just to be a Slytherin"  
"You're right,Democlés...I need to make the packs on.Would you help me?"  
"Of course,madam"  
The two maked the package fast.  
The black magic books were at the down part of the trunk.In the middle the clothes and up was the cetrary kit for Nidhogg and the school books.  
Democlés was the perfect satire that you could request help to make the trunk.He was tidy as a cleanpsycho grandma and he can make that all stuff could enter in one trunk.  
"Dumbledore says that I can't take you to Hogwarts...it would be perfect,but I really gonna miss you,Democlés"  
"And I will miss you to,milady..."The two hugh strong"Promise me that you will send me letters,please"  
Two tears scape from the eyes from Inniyah and other two scapes from Democlés.  
"I can't wait to see what happens when they discover what you are"  
"Me either,Democlés...but oh,friend,I really can't live without you!"  
The hugh get stronger as the tears slipping at each cheek.  
"I will see if I convence Sir Egphrid to go and help at the Kitchens,but he sure no gonna accept it"  
"May I have some words with you,Inniyah?"  
The both look the door and were near to shout.  
The same and unique Satan was there.  
He was blond,long and golden hair,tall,slim,as cute as an angel and big black wings.He was wearing a black gawn and a baphomet was at his chest.  
"Of course,My Lord"Democlés get out as fast as the wind and the door close as art of magic.  
"So,dear Inniyah,you start Hogwarts"  
"Yes,milord...its better than Durmstang,thats for sure"  
"I had words with Dumbledore and I'll be have some pupils from Baphomet to get into the Magic World"  
"For years they negate the demons,milord...they kick us, burn us, spit us..."  
"The humans weren't the same,are they?The both coincide to damage us.But its time that the three tie each other becouse this is more serious than the last Voldemort's strike..."  
"The Black Ring,you say?He can't do anything to control the Snake,milord...he is wizard,but he isn't human"  
"Its better take care of the dog than uncare it,becouse it will be always sometime when you need it"  
"They tame out the dogs,yes...but they can't do nothing against the Animaraiders or the Black Jungle Army...and appart,after all that,he must defeat all Hell Kings,and that is impossible"  
"You're right.I came to that,specially..."He in the four posted black bed and smile.Inniyah sit at his shoulders and hugh him"Since you was a small baby I know you...this is your true school,Inniyah,nothing I could do.Ilkaptris says that the Final of both universes,the Magic and not-magic,are near.They will collide and unite,that is the legend.But,if you desist of this travel,this journey,never the Black Ring will rest until it gets an owner"  
"Harry Potter is the only one that have two rings"  
"Yes,a big trouble is for Voldemort.I really will miss when you visit me at Baphomet...dear Inniyah,its time that you left.I can't go to tell you good bye becouse the cristian will chase us like last time.But I promisse that always will be a letter from me bringed to you by Nidhogg or any beast that could deliver it"  
The two look and the shine from the stars make Inniyah eyes small moons.  
"Im meleth le,ada"(I love you,father)  
"Im meleth le to,Inniyah"  
Both hugh strong and one tear scape from Satan's blue eye,only one tear,that slip on his cheek.  
They were mostly like friends,truelly father and daughter...how to say good bye when the heart want to keep the things like it goes?  
Crying doesn't help.  
How to stop crying,when your most important friend is going to get away from you?  
Satan and Inniyah look each other and Nidhogg land at Inniyah side.  
"Say good bye isn't easy,my small girl...I will never forget you,little devil.Never,although I get at Niftheilm I will never forget you"  
"I will never forget you to,ada"  
A final hugh and Satan get up,leaving Inniyah in her bed.  
"Behind us we left our home,our house,our childrens and possesions.In front of us is the war,the conspiration,the shady look mens...the war had beggining and the enemy is moving its pieces...its could be smelled at the air,it could be looked at the water...the first death will be maded"  
"The first death of the second war will be made...if Kithaán decides it,nothing we can't..."  
A long deep silence finish the words.  
They feel it,they smell it,they even could touch it...another death,this time,they feel like if it was maked near them.  
A subrenatural wind,a satanic wind,an evil wind,moves the curtains of silk.  
"The war begins now"

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts was the better secure place possible.  
Dumbledore always visit Harry at Gryffindor's tower and they talk,play gobstones and sometimes,when the two wizards wants to talk in silence,they sit near the lighting fire,during Efrit eat some coals and flames to keep her burried of power.  
Fawkes and Efrit also had been deep good friends.  
They flight side to side of the terrains.  
Although Fawkes can dissapear,Efrit doesn't,so they almost play the invisible flight always.  
When Efrit was near Fawkes and near to catch him,Fawkes dissapear fast and with a explosion that always make Efrit fall down.  
A really funny flying game,if you weren't the poor flame Efrit.  
And Efrit was growing up.  
About really one month Efrit was just a small pidgeon with yellow feathers.  
But she was growing and had becomin a really beautyfull bird.  
Shiny as the sun first shine of the morning,his golden feathers pass on to yellow to golden,that was a good sign that he was growing well.  
And his singing wasn't back,of course.  
When little it was just a small short armonical whistle that she makes.Now it could make melodies,even hum a song.  
And Hedwig?  
Well,she isn't really pass it well.  
Efrit always wants to play,so poor Hedwig convert in her nanny.  
Carring some mouses,toads,even a squirrel and a rat,the poor Hedwig always was surprised when comming back with a playfull Efrit that steal the food from the owl.  
Although it was a game and soon Efrit will give her the prey,Hedwig and Efrit always were discussing and fighting.  
And always was Efrit the winner.  
But Efrit was enough lovely to forgive her and always both birds get to a term and share the places.  
Hedwig had discovered the taste of hot meat and she love it.Efrit always cook a little the preys when playing and Hedwig ate the prey fast and happy.  
So anything was like it must be at Hogwarts.  
And Ron and Hermione?  
The both were really fine...truelly talking,they were passing on Grimmauld Place with the other members of the Phoenix Order.  
Buckbeak was fine,thanks.  
And both were really getting to something,Harry feel it.  
And about three or five weeks before the start of the the term,Harry asked Dumbledore to go to Grimmauld Place.  
"It will be great if you go,truelly talking.I need to go there becouse a reunion and I could take you there"  
Dumbledore look Harry at the eyes and he smile.  
"I see that you no feel that hate again,Harry...that is good...possible Voldemort will lose again"  
"You're right,proffesor Dumbledore.Can I borrow some material from the library?"  
"Depends of what matterial"  
"I need to investigate about the krumps and..."  
Harry stop the phrase and sigh.  
Dumbledore get it.

"The Animagus form is simple,Harry..."Dumbledore take a near paper and a feather and write fast and tidy.

He handed the note to Harry and left slowly,but before he get to the door,he look back.  
"May I suggest that you study hard if you want to be an Animagus...You,Weasley and Granger could study with the condition that you will teach to the DA about Animagus and how to become one...it will be usefull,I feel"  
And with that strange words,Dumbledore left.  
Efrit was near Harry,asleep upon his legs and Hedwig was asleep in the chair shoulder.  
"Well,If I want to make it through the earth to get to the roots,I must first dig the hole"  
He get up and left the tower.  
And from the fire,a really knewed face look at Hedwig and Efrit.  
"Time to work out,doesnt,little birdies?"Sirius says and laugh happy and joyfull"Lets see if Harry make it out"  
**

* * *

**  
END OF STORY!!  
  
Sirius is not dead!!!  
And I have a little problems of grammar,but well...no one is perfect...doesnt?  
**;¿)**


End file.
